


Invisibility

by CGStrider



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Canada Jokes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGStrider/pseuds/CGStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Canada really invisible? Apparently not. <br/>Reader and Canada are at an elaborate old-fashioned ball and we find out that Canada is an amazing dancer, as well as a dashing Romeo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisibility

Your lavish red evening gown swishes as you dance, waltzing across the floor. Your partner spins you elegantly and your dress swirls around your white stilettos. His ivory tailcoat and red bow tie compliment your scarlet gown and iridescent pearls. The violet tinged sky blue eyes that you know are there are partially hidden behind the pristine white top hat and red satin ribbon. It too matches your dress perfectly. You and your partner swirl around the dance floor, and anyone watching would have said that the swirling of your dress and his coattails formed the shape of a gently oscillating maple leaf. The orchestra ceases playing and are awarded with thunderous applause. Your elegant partner proffers his elbow to you and you take it. He leads you to the edge of the floor and your gaze meets his. He bends down to kiss your scarlet calfskin glove.

"Au revoir," he says softly. A delicious tingle runs its fingers down your spine and you close your eyes temporarily. Opening them again, you are awarded with the sight of his soft lips brushing your glove. You take your other hand and gently nudge his head upwards so that you can see his beautiful blue-violet eyes. You run you hand across his cheek and he smiles. taking your hand and kissing your palm, he turns to leave.

"Shall we meet again?" You look imploringly at him.

"I hope so," he says, tipping his hat and striding away. The sense of loss that you feel nearly crushes you. Your friend Alfred, dressed in a solid black waistcoat and slacks with a white dress shirt and blue satin bow tie.

"How was the dance?" You smile at him and he grins hugely.

"Great," says Alfred. "There was this beautiful blonde chick and..."

You interrupt him by laughing. "That is so like you," you say. "I danced with the most amazing partner, and I didn't even get to ask his name."

"Wait... You were dancing with someone?" Alfred looks confused.

"Yes, could you not see him?"

"No... You were twirling around, but there was no partner."

"That's... Wonderful." You roll your eyes. "Now I'm seeing ghosts."

"Not just," he says. "Dancing with them too."

Across the dance floor, a lone figure in white stands in the middle of an open area. 

"I really am here," he says quietly.


End file.
